Partners in Crime
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: Grillby and Muffet were an odd pair. They found themselves finding much in common, including the desire for thrills and luxuries. Together with shots being fired on all ends, these two notorious criminals will be sure to give hell wherever they go. (A mafiatale based one shot)


Partners in Crime

 **Author Notes: Not only is it an amazing song but it is the theme for this fabulous one shot~ We may just make the god dang deadline of having every single one of our seven one shots ready by Valentines day~**

 _Sen: Keep going Mako! You can do it! And we don't own Undertale or any of the aus for this game_

 **Mako: Including the one we're basing this one shot on...which is one of my favs, MAFIATALE~**

 _3rd P.O.V_

You would've never thought that two profitable business monsters would have a need for the dangers and excitement that comes with crime. But in the dead of night Muffet the Spider and Grillby the fire elemental committed their first heist.

In the small little town of Ebbot, their hometown no less. They robbed the bank, getting away with a crap ton of cash. Together the pair made their name along with thousands of cold hard gold coins and soft green paper.

Grillby had owned a restaurant turned bar. Caring for his patrons with the elegance and politeness of a gentleman. He was a one man army as he cooked, served and cared for his establishment, all on his own.

He was a quiet monster who really didn't do much to lavish his lifestyle. Only requiring the barest of needs he lived life comfortably, but not entirely happily. That was until he met...her.

She was breathtaking, her several pairs of arms were complimented with simple looking jewelry. A long purple and black gown flowed over her frame, complimenting her figure incredibly.

A fanged smile took place as she took her seat in the bar, asking for a exquisite cocktail. Those few moments between them...sparked something. Many of his regulars saw how the spider mistress gazed intensely at the elemental monster.

And in turn Grillby was acting flustered around the seductive arachnid. She had heard good things about Grillbys place, and the food, atmosphere, decor, it certainly did not disappoint.

It would not be the first time they would interact with one another, as they often visited each others establishments. Muffet was certainly thrown for a loop when he entered her bakery, having all the class and charisma of a fine sophisticated young man.

Many saw how the two seemed to bond more and more with each meeting, so it didn't surprise anyone when they officially became a bonded couple. Although, it seemed the pair had quite the secrets. As both found a desire for the reckless thrills.

After their first successful heist, their names went global. With Muffets sources of intel, Grillby's tinkering tech and boths surprise love of weaponry, specifically guns. They quickly rose to the top of the underworld.

Their bounties for capture skyrocket to one of the highest rewards in history. Anyone who gained their attention was given the greatest of misfortunes, the police could do nothing but feebly attempt stopping them.

Not that it did much good, as each of them were masters at their job. If their record didn't intimidate the poor souls that dared face them, the the fact that eight deadly packs of heat could be fired at the same time.

All around the country they had their home base filled to the brim with money, beautiful decor, and every piece of high valuable imaginable. More importantly though they had each other, their love as transcending as the stars.

Their latest plans...was to steal the infamous black pearl. A jewel known and beloved by all. Grillby actually had an important reason for capturing that specific target, not that he told his lover.

And of course she didn't ask, in fact she was the one who pointed out the mystical gem. So they came up with their plans and set out to where the pearl would be contained.

According the the news gathered, it would be held in a safe that's heavily guarded until presented at the museum of natural arts. Their plan detailed that in the dead of night right before its reveal they'd sneak in.

Grab the pearl and make a quick get away across the seas. There Grillby would take the pearl and turn it into a necklace, one that would perfectly match his darling Muffet.

That was the plan, that is what they would do, and with their masterful expertise, they did succeed in stealing the pearl. In fact by the time word spread and alarms rang alerting of the stolen jewel, the thieving couple was already long gone on the road.

However all their luck seemed to have ran out, as the cop cars burned rubber and caught up to them. **"Keep driving deary! I'll get them to back off~"** Taking out her guns the spider monster fired, bullets flew at blind speeds.

Her multiple pairs of eyes locking onto the wheels of the enemy cars. The wind blew harshly send her hair flying as she continued to aim and shoot, her boyfriend keeping good control of the car.

Making sure not to jostle the ride too much. **"Damn..."** Though the both of them were caught off guard as in front of the route they were planning on going through was full of unwanted company.

 **"We got you now! Toss your weapons, throw your hands in the air, and walk over in surrender!"** The criminals look at each other, having a conversation with only their eyes.

Muffet reached for Grillby's glasses, pulling them off her flame man. **"I love you deary."** He smiles at her, that usually strong poker face softening. **"And I you my beloved."** They do as asked, raising their hands in the air.

Throwing their guns...and bombs towards the officers. The chief of police realized too late as explosions and smoke covered everyones' vision. Screams and rumble sounds burst through while the ground beneath starts to fissure and collapse.

Many lives were lost that day. Grillby and Muffet believed to be among them. Yet with their deaths, rumors of their treasures remained missing and their legacy continued to live on.

 **"The end~"**

Applause rang throughout the classroom as a little spider girl with long black hair and red skin curtsied before returning to her seat. **"Well done Cookie! That was such a thorough report! I am very impressed as well with your story telling of the infamous couple."** The little monster beamed, thanking her teacher.

She couldn't wait to go home and tell her mommy and daddy how well her report went. Of course, when you have primary sources like them, failure just isn't in ones vocabulary.

the end ^_^ seriously...

 **Author Notes: Another one shout for Valentines Day is done! Phew this one was a bit of a toughie but successful none the less~ Alright guys please feel free to fav/follow/review if you like this story as Sen and I (Mako) always appreciate the support! Tchao for now.**


End file.
